The Thing about Love Is Not That Great
by IzzyTheDonut
Summary: Jack's parents decided that they were going to move to LA for a fresh start. Jack, who already accepts that he isn't going to spend his days in Ireland, is now going to study at LA's finest school, 'YouTube High'. With his Internet friend, soon to be classmate, Mark Fischbach, a big doof on both in front of the camera and in personal. Can they outlive rumors, drama, and love?


**A/N: Hi! Umm… I kinda wish that my mind would make up an idea but for the past few weeks I decided I should change fandoms, I'm still gonna update IBFA but I want to focus on this idea of mine.**

 **Lately, I have been watching too much YouTube and, I know it's KINDA ironic how I found it THROUGH just browsing on Youtube, but I discovered a couple called 'Septiplier' And I want to elaborate this more on the** _ **awareness**_ **of this particular couple in FFN since I see a lack of it.**

 **I'm kinda just rambling here but WHO CARES? Please support me on this ;u;! Bring about facts or correct me if I'm wrong, this is kinda new for me ;u;**

 **Have mercy pleaz ;u;!**

 **Disclaimerz: I don't own ANY OF THEM, only the story, and some OC characters I just added xD!**

* * *

 _The Thing about Love Is Not That Great_

House after house passed by as I waited for ours to show up, huffing slightly as I ignored the conversation from my family and focused more on the people we passed by inside the van. We rented a van since our family is a bit big and our luggage are a bit too many.

I noticed some mansions littered here and there, even spotting a road that goes uphill, assuming someone lives up there. The van we were in was slowing down, pulling over on the driveway where wheelie bins were close by.

We step down from the vehicle and hauled our stuff inside. Wasting no time, we entered inside our new house when everything was taken care of.

I sighed at that thought. My sis was carrying Gizmo's cage, putting it down when we were in the living room, letting him out to explore.

It was during this time of my life where my parents decided that we were moving from the country side to the city, I didn't know we were moving to another country but I guess it was too late.

I was going to spend the rest of my teenage and young adult life in Ireland THEN moving out of the country, possibly finding my own pace and name.

Apparently, my parents had other ideas.

Ugh. I'm sixteen. Yay! I can't wait for High school here in America. Our personal Hell on earth. A compilation of teens who either have the worst kind of attitude or the sweetest. This is where my story begins. More or less.

I _just_ moved from Ireland. My parents, brothers, and sisters are busy with their own business, settling down and all.

We all kind of wandered around the place, trying to familiarize which is where. We immediately took dibs on the rooms the minute we step foot on the second floor.

I took the room with two huge ass windows and a desk that was screaming for me to use, I could peer from the windows to stalk anyone who was walking on the street outside, I'm not going to but I have the ability to do it.

Everybody left the master bedroom to our parents, silently agreeing not to enter again once the door was open just to peek inside.

Everything was bare and dull without decorations, luckily each room was of the different color and I was able to pick a green one before my brothers did (YAY!).

I'm here in my own room, setting up my laptop on the lone desk by the window. Changing dates and times, placing some knick-knacks here and there where I brought it in one of my suitcases, clothes can wait later or tomorrow.

I just arrived in LA and I already feel overwhelmed here, I left my friends back in Ireland.

That would mean I have to start all over again from scratch. I have friends who live in LA but it's a big place, it might take some time to find them and crap.

I had a girlfriend. _HAD_. We already talked about it and we decided that long distance relationships is not our thing, we parted in friendlier terms. I guess. I'm going to start school next week, seeing how it's still technically summer.

The school I was attending was something called YouTube High. My parents made sure it was great for me, personally, it doesn't sound that bad. Gaming programs and Media Art classes seem to be right out of my alley.

There are some special classes that need a test to prove you're fit to enter. Only some students that have talent or charisma or anything that catches the eyes of the 'audience' can really join the class and also improve on some skills that are lacking. Anyone can join the class, they just have to survive it.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and the voice of my mother floated in. Are the walls on my room that thick? I could hardly hear her voice!

"Mum? What's up?" I asked as she popped up from the crack of my door, her face pinched in slight worry. "Mum?" I asked again as she finally entered inside.

"I was just worried for you Jack, I thought you were angry with us moving so far from Ireland and moving on a new neighborhood." She said with a sigh, her face pinched with worry. Oh, bujezzuz, my mother being a mother.

"It's okay, mum, we just moved in anyway, I'm just frustrated that I had to leave my friends back home." I replied with a sigh of my own.

She smiled and moved to hug me. I whined as she squeezed me tight. "I give you the best of my wishes, my little Jacky boy." She cooed, I swatted her arm gently before hugging her back.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me."

She snorted then replied "As if, with these curves you'd be lucky to have me here, your friends would stay with you longer, your friends would call me a MILF the day you introduced me to them."

I guffawed and pushed her outside my room.

"MUM! THE HELL?!" I wheezed out from between laughing and snorting.

"I love you Jack!" She cooed again.

I closed the door with a slam. Trying to ignore the faint laughter from outside my door. Jeez, my mother is just too much on some days.

I continue to set up my things around the room, my laptop was almost done being booted up to the connection in the house when dinner rolled in, faint steps and murmurs from my brothers and sisters just outside my bedroom door were going downstairs.

I stood up to stretch my legs when a chime from my computer took my notice. The laptop was now connected and a window popped up showing someone was calling on Skype.

'Markimoo Calling…'

I grinned and plopped down on my desk chair, getting my headphones and clicking 'answer'.

"Hey there buddy!" A pleasant deep voice rang on my ears. I grinned further and laughed.

"Hiya, Marky Mark!" I beamed.

"How was the move? You still didn't tell me where you were moving to, actually."

"It was great! I finally set up some things here and there in my room and my clothes can wait tomorrow, jeez, I'm still a bit tired from the trip from Ireland to here, big goofy goober." I snickered when Mark whined.

"Jaaackkk, don't call me a goober. Well, I am a goober but—Never mind, where is 'here'? Elaborate please." He ran a hand through his floof.

"LA." I said, smirking smugly when he went quiet. I knew this would take him from surprise. _  
_**  
**"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! No way!" I yelped and almost fell over my chair at how loud Mark's outburst was.

"Yes way! I didn't believe my parents either till we flew all the way here!" I laughed again.

We argued a little more on the matter when the door to my room opened again and my sister's head popped out.

"Jack, its dinner time! First come, first serve. Mum won't save you any if you lag behind more." She closed the door with a click. I rolled my eyes and heard Mark snickering.

"Yeah, you heard from her, go and eat. I'll just stay here and maybe even play a little of this game I bought a day ago if you take longer. No biggie."

I sighed and glanced at the Skype photo of Mark. Black fluffy hair, brown eyes with glasses, and a warm smile gracing his face.

We met through our love of gaming. It even sounds like a fairytale with a modern twist and tweaks here and there. I sigh just thinking about the times me and Mark shared. It was romantic as fuck.

Not that I would tell him that and that I wasn't gay. I'm really, _really_ , not gay.

Just to let you know or something.

"Yeah, sure. Don't make me force **you** to eat if you haven't gotten dinner yet." I warned jokingly.

Standing up from my seat, I heard him say 'Why, of course I have dinner already!' followed by whining.

I laughed and removed my headphones. After having dinner, it was just pizza anyway, Mark and I continued to talk more about anything and everything the whole night. Even decided to play a game together called 'The Forest'.

Luckily, even before moving to LA, I played some of it, we were just commenting about the game here and there throughout the gameplay.

Mark, the silly ass, just called us 'a married couple' I had to make fun on him with that notion. I had to die many times while he played around with the walkie-talkie and the cannibals. I shouted a bit louder than usual with the walkie-talkies.

"I have new neighbors today. We're planning to give them a house warming party invitation tomorrow at my place along with some neighbors and friends so they would feel welcomed in the neighborhood. Bob and Wade's parents are coming too. Blah, blah, blah, blah." Mark rambled on, I hummed and commented about it when he was done.

Trying to cut down a tree without getting killed by the cannibals that were surrounding them was hard while talking dammit!

"Really? That's actually nice of you guys to have a party for them." I groaned when one of them started to lunge at him.

"Yeah—"Mark cut himself off when he let out a big yawn. I glanced at the clock in my wall, it was 1: 35 already. I kept him up for 5 hours?! SHITE!

"Ogawd, Mark! I'm sorry if I kept you up so late!" I rubbed my eyes, jet lag was getting to me now that I realized. I also let out a yawn. I paused the game and stretched in my seat.

Mark chuckled and we both agreed to continue talking and playing tomorrow. I let out a goodnight and ended the call, shutting off my computer.

I shuffled over to my bed and plopped down with a huff. I didn't bother to take a shower or brush my teeth. My tired eyes immediately closing.

* * *

 _Mark's P.O.V_

I sighed as Jack ended the call, leaning on my seat. I let out a weary smile.

Jack, in America, in **LA**! Maybe he can ask in the morning what part of LA he's in. I shut off my computer and went off to my bathroom, I needed to brush my teeth at least and a shower.

When I finished, I bounced on my bed a little and put aside my glasses in my nightstand, eyeing my alarm clock that reads 1:59. I sighed and bundled myself up when my phone chimed, signaling that there's a message. I groaned and reached over to my nightstand drawer, pushing off objects that were not phone shaped.

I let out a small 'Yes!' when I finally found it, swiping the screen and opening to see who texted me in this unlikely hour. I might have to squint a little to read the screen.

'You have 3 new messages from Poods'

I raised an eyebrow at that. Felix texted him at this hour? Not unlikely but it was surprising at least. Who am I kidding, Felix always surprises everybody. It was a known fact Felix isn't one of those normal students in YouTube High, he _did_ become one of the elites faster than those Smosh guys.

"Let's get this over with..." I muttered under my breath. I read the first message, which was 3 hours ago.

Ah, I might have been talking to Jack around this time. Oh, how time flies.

'Dude, I read through some school files I found the other day when I was fixing up the SC room'

I almost forgotten that Felix was the last Student Council President, 'there's possibly gonna be another elite in our class! We can do collabs and shit :D!' I laughed at Felix's mention of collabs with the new student, it was a normal program in school where one student gets to have one or more collaborations with other students; it was also a requirement. I might be excelling in my grades in the collaboration section a bit too much.

My interest piqued when he stated another possible elite joining the class, I'm one of the elites but that doesn't mean I was any different from the other students, it's not like I'm in higher power, I just get some privileges here and there. Wonder who would it be though? I went to read the second one, a few minutes after the first.

'Anyway, he looks like an exchange student from somewhere far, it didn't really say but he's a year younger than us but is in our class. SHIT THE GUY'S CUTE! Too bad I have Marzia now. I'll send ya a pic, you'll like him, looks just like your type ;).' I rolled my eyes at him and scrolled down to the last one, Felix might have been busy, it was just sent to my phone a few minutes ago.

 _SHITTTTTTTTTTTT—!_

It was Jack.

* * *

 _Back to Jack's P.O.V_

The next morning I woke up around eight, light streamed out the windows, I scratched my head and yawned. I looked around my suitcases to see any towels I amazingly put inside and—Hey! Score! Found one. I took out a selection of clothes and especially my trusty hat, plopping them down on my bed.

Rummaging around more, I found some toiletries to use and put inside my bathroom safely. I brought my laptop inside and clicked ITunes, choosing an energetic playlist. I sang (a bit too loud) in the shower and maybe even did a little dancing here and there where I might have almost slipped to my death.

Freshly washed and feeling a little more energetic than earlier, I trudged down the stairs, a skip in my step and humming a little tune.

I patted Gizmo's head when I passed by him. I need some coffee right about now to fully wake up my system.

Hopefully there was some coffee inside the kitchen because finding a store right now would be annoying since I don't really know the place.

At all.

Yup, it would be really annoying.

Our house wasn't that big but it was enough to have everyone a room and a bathroom in it. It was also welcoming inside too.

It was just a normal two-story house building, a typical American home. The first floor had all the practical stuff, kitchen, living room, dining room, an extra bathroom, a door each for the front and back. We have to pass by the front door to reach the living room on the right, where I can hear some my brothers and sisters watching the TV.

The house already had the furniture, thank God, so it was easier to settle in without waiting for _weeks_ on end just for some _furniture_ we decided to bring here in America.

I can _never_ be more thankful for a furnished house right now. Though, some appliances that came with the house needed some repairing and replacing, luckily the TV was fine and big enough for our family.

My parents wasn't around in the kitchen. After finding NOT A SINGLE GRAIN OF COFFEE in the fuckin' cupboards or drawers, I would assume they were grocery shopping, I stared at the oven in glee, I can make cookies with this bad boy! I hope my parents bought some ingredients…

Dinner last night wasn't that bad, I guess it was the perfect time to stock the fridge. I quickly glanced to the dining room, where the big ass oak table is just kind of chilling there. Big enough to fit all of the members of the family.

I shrugged and decided to go upstairs to my room for now. It was boring, dammit! Maybe Mark is awake… Well, guess I have to go check. With that in mind, I set off to my task. "A hop, and a skip, and away we go!" I muttered over my breath.

I was passing by the front door when someone rang the doorbell. I groaned when everyone on the living room argued who would open it, I shouted at them that I would do it so they settled down again. Mark can wait a little right? It's not like he's awake right now, right? Right?

I glanced at the door when the doorbell kept ringing and hesitantly opened it, hissing at the sunlight that poured inside quickly. Temporarily blinding me. I put a hand up to cover the light from my eyes.

"Umm… Hi! I'm your new— **Jack**?!" The familiar stranger in front of the door pointed a finger at me, my eyes adjusted in time to see who was calling my name. I can vaguely see another person behind the first.

Eyes widening, I reeled back a little, looking up slightly. Black fluffy hair, brown eyes blown with surprise and mouth pulled to a shit eating grin. I gaped.

This is... It's really... It's really him. It's _him_. Holy **fuck** ,IT'S **HIM**!

" **MARK**?!" I screamed out.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

* * *

 **  
So, how was it xD? Just give me some advice on how to improve this and just tell me if I should make it longer? Give me some credit here, it was hard to make them not so OOC with each other xD! I'm not particularly fond of Pizza but I'll tolerate to put it in this story xD**

 **Just PM or put it in the reviews in what Youtuber I'm going to add. Put some little info about them and I'll put them in if the situation calls it xD! I'm gonna add Ninja Sex Party, Good Mythical Morning, Super Mega, Game Grumps and others. Those guys are cool! NO WAY IM GONNA SKIP THOSE GUYS XDD!**

 **Mark and Jack finally met and this is fun to make (-w-)! Dance like it's your birthday~!**


End file.
